User talk:Tephra
Couched damage page I was wondering if the 'Couched damage' page should be renamed as "Couched Lance damage" because in the game it would say "Received/Inflicted couched lance damage!" or whatever it is represented. Do you think it should be renamed or the way it is? Yarrrr (talk) 02:32, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hi, Thanks a lot, i'll look at these rules, and will do my best, i tend a wiki page at work and there i have to decide any formatting and rules, and it's though to create something simple (for me) and undestandable (by my collegues). So i'll try my best and hope you'll keep an eye on my formatting here. Thank you, IncuB Maddy (talk) 08:47, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Post Post PS: By the way, i'm wondering that if it's of that i add that much content for mods? I'll restrain myself if it's not because i got the project to add content on 1860 Old American Mod, (and so the way you indicated to me) Is it ok? IncuB Maddy (talk) 15:52, November 18, 2014 (UTC) : Ok, i see what you mean, but i think i'm going to stick in here for a while and add complete description of mods with some technical info array based, but probably not a new wiki. (people would say "ho here you go you've been so angry you made a whole wiki about it) But anyway if as some point you think i'm doing too much don't hesitate to tell me if it's better to host it on a new wiki IncuB Maddy (talk) 08:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Greeting from the German Wiki Hi Tephra, I already wrote to you one or two years ago because of pictures, but now I'd like to tell you that the German Mount&Blade Wiki made a great step forwards. I finally came to the decission that the German wiki should also get so big, that a visitor can get the information he needs. So I have request to you: In your community are probably some German speaking editors. I'm not familiar to the forums, so I don't know how to post there something, that everybody can see and read it. Could you please ask in your community if there are some interested persons, who could help me. I will link your wiki as "English Mount & Blade Wiki" on our Main Page, so I ask, if you could do that too, so that Germans get to the German one? Thank you, I hope that every request of me is possible to make :D PS.: Sorry for mistakes, I'm not the best in English ;-) Da Saem - Das Stronghold Wiki Bürokrat (Nachrichtenseite) 12:22, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Would this be possible? Hello Tephra! Thank you again for the help you gave me awhile back with the vassal editing. I actually would like to ask for your help again, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I find myself very interested in the equipment worn and used in battle by the various nobles of Calradia. I was trying to think of a way to test this, but I came up with nothing. So, I was wondering if there is a way to see the equipment all nobles are coded to use, and if there was, would it be possible to view it, and how? If I can find a list of the information in the coding somewhere I would be more than happy to report any of my findings on the wiki pages for each noble! Thanks in advance! MrPibbs (talk) 08:48, December 11, 2014 (UTC)MrPibbs Lord Personalities Thank you for replying to my message, I was able to download the troop editor and view all of the necessary information. I am now in the process of adding the stats and equipment template to each noble, though I fear it will take me quite a long time to complete. Anyway, while editing the lords, I noticed something strange. The information box on the far right for each lord has 5 sections: image, kingdom, monarch, title, and gender. However, when you begin editing one of these pages, another category shows up in the edit information: personality. For some reason, this is missing from the actual page. Just thought I would bring this to your attention. I will be more than happy to fix this on each noble's page since I'm going through them anyway, I just need to know what I need to change. MrPibbs (talk) 10:05, December 12, 2014 (UTC)MrPibbs Lost account I know this sounds really dodgy but I can't seem to get into my account. Do you have any access to a database which logs usernames and passwords, because password retrieval system doesn;t seem to work (either that or I typed the wrong email when I signed up just over a year ago) Thanks in advance. 18:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :I do not have access to that. Probably only Wikia staff would. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:29, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I'm Callum, by the way. I used to be quite active. I might make a new account if worst comes to the worst. : 19:59, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, Callum Bundy? What is the problem you are having? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:28, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Questions Hello , I need help , there are several things in themselves but what more I'm interested to know is . there are people who do not hit completely, just make the hit and before it touches cancel it , how is that possible? another thing I've seen is that the horses can stand up without jumping , only the forelimbs and that like me , could you help me? regards Apparently some guy looking for fun tried to change every page related to the Rhodoks. Tried to change some, but did not manage to do it all. Nice job man! Thank you so much for contributing to this amazing wiki! Cosmosgu (talk) 04:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC)cosmosgu Hey Tephra, it seems like you're the one to come to with questions here, and i've got a couple. First, i hate mounted combat. Is there any mods you know of that don't have any mounted units at all? Or at least relatively few? I heard that Viking Conquest doesn't have many but i don't want to pay for it until i know i want it, is there a trial for it anywhere? i looked on TaleWorlds but to no luck. Next, i'm trying to find a mod that's a little smaller than Native. This might be weird but if you've heard of one i would love a few less factions. Thank you! Arunda (talk) 20:12, April 3, 2015 (UTC)Arunda Style and Formating I was looking to overhaul the Armor and Weapons pages to be a bit clearer and easier to read/use but couldn't find a Style and Formating guideline. I don't expect it would be a major change to the general layout, I'll start it in a sandbox so you can see if you want first. (Edit: forgot to sign) ''Raulfin'' ''Talk'' 08:42, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :I was just trying out how different names felt, 'Body Armor' feels more natural, and less confusing than 'Armors'. I've never liked long thin tables like the armor modifiers and was just checking out breaking up the length of it, but the malus side being longer kind of breaks the symmetry of it. I was looking around to see if there was a Consensus forum to debate arbitrary stuff like "what constitutes Heavy/Medium/Light Armor" as I'm sure everyone has a personal view on the differentiation. ''Raulfin'' ''Talk'' 23:13, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Pretty much done with them if you want to give them a look. Should be able to finish and put them on the mainspace tomorrow. ''Raulfin'' ''Talk'' 06:23, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Thought I had moved those last night, must have been more tired than I thought I was. The infobox thing is from working on Elder Scrolls wikia, they are SOP there, I got use to using them and find them to look better than a file link. I can change them out if that would be prefered. Removed the heavy/medium/light references also. ''Raulfin'' ''Talk'' 00:10, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :I have 'Morghs M&B WB-WFAS Editor' it can view/edit Troops, Parties, Party Templates, Factions and Items.txt. I do believe it is just metal and non-metal but they weren't that great at setting it all up early on, it seems that Bannerlord will be a bit better at it though (speculative). I'm also planning to go over the other items; food, trade good, etc. in a similar manner to weapons/armor and creating some missing pages and updating some stuff to 1.165. May need a new items template like the one you just made for Equipment. (if you have a direction/order you want me to go let me know.) ''Raulfin'' ''Talk'' 13:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :That is completely understandable, they didn't give a lot of room to work with, just pretty much "here's ALL the things". Armağan and İpek didn't really have a lot of dev then and spent most of their time on gameplay/combat. ''Raulfin'' ''Talk'' 18:57, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Ukrainian wiki Hello dear brothers from the Europeans Ukrainians. and let our Ukrainian wiki unite in interwiki Дымок (talk) 13:15, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Template Was looking for it before but didn't see it in the template list or in the 'used by' for the image, ty for pointing me to the right one and the styling info. ''Raulfin'' ''Talk'' 03:10, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :Template:Goods and Template:Equipment may need to be updated a bit to look a bit more alike. ''Raulfin'' ''Talk'' 02:29, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Body armor Hi Tephra! I was wondering if you could add more armor to the "body armor" section you recently edited such as the sarranid robes striped purple and orange one as well as the black one as well as a few others that were included in the original page. I would sincerly appreciate it if you would update the page as soon as you can. Thank you! :I don't think any are missing. You can see the old list here, if you can find any on there that weren't carried over, tell me their exact name so I know which ones I'm looking for. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:43, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Contact info Hello Tephra, I had a suggestion I wanted to send to the Mount & Blade developers, but contact info for any of them is elusive at best. Could you either leave a message on My talk page or send me an e-mail (dillon.honore@gmail.com) with an e-mail address? DJHonore (talk) 19:08, June 22, 2015 (UTC)DJHonore Professionalism? I'm sorry if I upset you in any way, that said, I wished to ask what constitutes professionalism for you? As I've stated in one of my posts, this isn't wikipedia, that much is true, but I also would like how you would classify professionalism in your own opinion. I do not mean to cause undue trouble, but I am not a troll or anything seeking to get a rise out of you or anyone else, but to understand your own reasoning. Lastly, there was no need to insert that bit of animosity in your post to get your point across, you don't have to presume everyone who disagrees with you is a blathering imbecile. --- Thank you for clarifying, and again I didn’t mean any disrespect when I chose to revert your post. I only did so because the reasoning behind it did not make any logical sense to me. As you’ve stated when you removed the information, it was because it was “irrelevant” and “speculative” But if that is the case, then may I ask why pages such as this are allowed on the wikia? http://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Nords_Tactics Pages on tactics are, technically, “speculative” because they list tactical recommendations made by players of experience, and while this is valid, everyone plays the game differently, whether slightly or radically, and the word of others, even those who’ve testified to the efficiency of their style with firsthand experience, cannot be regarded as completely reliable or universal across the playerbase. Likewise, if you wish to eliminate “irrelevant” information, then the pages listing and identifying mods for Mount and Blade should be removed with the exception of the ones connected to the expansion packs officially endorsed by the developers and publishers (e.g. the Brytenwalda team’s contributions to Viking Conquest or Mount and Musket being revamped to Napoleonic Wars) or mods still related to the setting of the game. Other than these, mods don’t have much to do with the game other than sharing the same engine and gameplay similarities and could be regarded as a separate concept. I also wanted to call into question your use of “irrelevant” and “speculative” in the context of the information in question. For example, in the Sarranid Sultanate page, you deleted the line “Emir is an Arabic term for lord” to that effect. You removed it because of those reasons, but I can’t help but question the validity of those reasons. “Emir” after all, is actually a real term for lord in Arabic nations, so that’s not even speculation, that’s an observable fact that can be corroborated by other sources. Based on that, I also conclude that your reasoning is as follows: There is no citation that Emir means lord in Arabic languages, therefore, Emir must not mean Lord. But you’ve neither proven nor disproven that Emir means Lord in Arabic, instead it was simply ignored. Then there is the information deemed “irrelevant” according to your statements. For instance, the Inspiration segment for the Kingdom of Nords which states that they were inspired by the Viking cultures of Northern Europe. How is it relevant to the game? Not much, I will admit that, but it is relevant in acknowledging the similarity with real-world cultures and presents a real-world POV into the article. We also run into the same problem as before: Everyone assumes the Nords are inspired by Vikings, but because it’s not attested to in the wikia, who’s to say they weren’t inspired by another medieval culture? If it were truly speculative and irrelevant, I or someone else would have written “Flying rainbow hippos that barf poker cards” because there’s nothing relevant to it and people can only guess what it means. Before I continue further, I would like to point out that I am making these statements not because I wish to put you in a bad spot, but only because I want you to acknowledge a difference of opinions. It is common sense to eliminate information that is poorly written and bears no pertinence to the topic from any angle you look at it, but it is in bad form to delete well-written information if it goes against only your perspective of the matter, especially when someone else can look it up and counter your claims, that’s not good administration, that’s just censorship. As you yourself stated, this is an Encyclopedia, not a fansite. But even encyclopedias are willing to embrace the information of tangents and conjecture provided that there is a correlation between the two regardless of how faint it may seem, for these sorts of thing can help improve others’ understandings of the subject as well, besides, Encyclopedias have to present all information, including the trivial ones, which present points that cannot be covered by any other label, and conjectural ones, which may be construed to be true until concrete evidence proves otherwise, in order to be considered exhaustive and in-depth. It is unbecoming for wikia proprietors to allow information that is only superficially related to their subject matter, but no matter what, it is still information that has to be presented, and if it is false or cannot be proven to be true or false, then specify the details to include such, in doing so they retain the information that is true while specifying the ones that are false and allowing themselves to admit it may be wrong, acknowledging incorrect information shows more understanding than simply ignoring it. As an admin, this is your wikia and you have the final say in what can go in and what can’t go in, but I wish to inform you that Professionalism is subjective, and what your opinion of it is may be different from someone else’s, not just other users, but also admins in other wikis. The idea is to cater to all the kinds of readers that potentially visit the wikia, from those wanting to find information on the game to reading the background lore and relation to real-world topics, if you have to disagree with someone about a topic, debate with them about its merits in a professional manner before you make a decision rather than write it off at once (except maybe trolls, since their merit is questionable by default). Finally, I suppose you’re going to feel tired reading this, I sound preachy and this entire essay may seem like nitpicky nagging, and I apologize if you feel that way, but it’s only because I felt a little offended by your blunt response and I wanted to explain why I made the changes that I did, and I’m willing to argue for it in an intelligent manner. I don’t expect you to take everything I’ve explained seriously, in fact I wouldn’t be surprised if you decided to not consider anything I’ve put on this post, but I’ve said what needs to be said and you’re free to make of it what you will. TripleA-Arcader (talk) 08:17, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi Tephra, I'm new to this wiki. I've played almost 200 hours of Warband and this guide has helped me quite a bit! Thanks for revising my quests post. Any tips or suggestions for me going forward? Cheers, Takanovi (talk) 18:20, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Reporting User - Lungu Christi This user ( http://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lungu_Christi ) has been creating non-canon pages without linking to a mod where it exists, including the Kingdom of Sadians, Sir Wolf, and more. The two I labeled here I added deletion tags to and he outright removed them, then continued to add more to the wiki. He has not even commented I couldn't find a formal report function, so I'm using this for now and I will attempt to restore the deletion tags, though it is likely that he is going to continue. Luke Danger (talk) 15:48, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Add please russian version ru:Чит-коды http://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Cheats Contribution. Hi there, The Mount and Blade Wiki seems relatively complete, but I was wondering, as admin, if there were any specific areas of the wiki which still need work? I'm looking for a way to contribute, (if there are any so long since the last release!). If not, I'll stick to typo correction. Regards, Bronkiin (talk) 10:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Question on the Tsar Bodyguard Hi Tephra! I was wondering if maybe you could help with answering my question on how to get the Tsar Bodyguard if it hasn't been removed already. If you could take the time to answer my question, I would be very thankful. The link to the talk page I made about it is here: http://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Tsar_BodyGuard?t=20151014184609 Sincerely, ThatRussianYouKnow (talk) 23:00, October 14, 2015 (UTC)ThatRussianYouKnow P.S. Sorry if I posted this on the wrong page or did anything wrong. It's been a long time since I posted anything on a wiki and the first time I post on this one. Question Hy i play Mounted and Blade Warband also i played Mounted and Blade simple and will on fire sorry for the write and i have a quest in some mods both Hired Blade and Mercenary Swordman is mounted but i dont know if this two troops can fight mounted or not please tell me i want to know I dont know exactly in which mods is but yeah hired blade is mounted. Also you can put Nord and Rhodok Scout in single player with troops edit Reporting vandalism This guy is deleting the entire contents of several pages, and listing them as "Removed some annoying Typos.": http://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/191.240.219.170?cb=6999 I tried to undo the damage, but while I was at it he just came back and deleted them again... I've stopped for now, as there's no point until he's banned or moved on, and will wait a day or two before trying again. Maegil (talk) 11:05, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Portuguese M&B Wiki Hello Tephra, I would love to know if the Portuguese Mount & Blade Wiki has permission to lend few things from your wiki such as the information inside the templates, pages, design and as Well if you guys could share your images between uss (I just need and yes about the images) to make our progress easier and faster. I assure you that those things are going to be placed in good use and that our wiki is going to grow up fast and may even help our mother wiki, this one the english one. - [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 20:55, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank You Congratulations on 11,000 edits to this wiki, and thank you for all the work you've put into making this the best source for Mount & Blade information on the internet Bhugs (talk) 23:03, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Based on I'd thought it was more or less "safe" to assume that none of the information (on the pages that are now being automatically marked as outdated) had changed from 1.165 to 1.168. On all the outdated pages I'd corrected when I first started editing here, only one change was made out of the 90 or so entries available. I'm now beginning to realize now that version changes or not, it does seem irresponsible to do nothing more than minor proofreading before updating a page's version. If you want me to go back and look at all the numbers the Warband 1.165 stuff, I can do that but it will take some time. On a similar note, I'd marked all the companions for Viking Conquest as outdated, since their stats matched the old ones from after the Reforged Edtion but before the latest updates-- basically, I'd meant to go back and properly update those myself since I knew they were wrong. The one thing that bothers me about doing updates for Warband troops is that I can't figure out how to read their skills without going in-game. "troops.txt" can show attributes and proficiencies, but I don't know what all those other numbers mean. Could you point me in the right direction here? Bhugs (talk) 03:20, March 11, 2016 (UTC) : I've downloaded the editors you mentioned, and updating does not look to be any trouble at all now. I thought it was unnecessarily difficult, going into the game with cheats turned on & finding a bunch of weapons in the camp menu so I could check their stats, and I wasn't looking forward to doing something like that again for a bunch of NPCs. But now, everything I'd want to know is right here where I can read it. I'm getting some errors for a few of the heroes in Viking Conquest, but otherwise all the Warband stuff works. I'll get around to looking at the troop & item pages soon. Bhugs (talk) 05:09, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Wages I'd grouped the "high to low" thing in with all the strange but charming grammatical errors I find every once in a while while editing, and that was ignorant of me. It does bother me that the numbers aren't "in order", but it makes more sense to list them in their original order since it is based on leadership. So, I'm sorry about those unnecessary edits-- working on changing them back now & I'll remember not to touch those # while I'm checking troop info, etc. in the future. Bhugs (talk) 04:40, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Bannerlord If you haven't seen this already, here is a 34 minute video showing off what we can expect from Mount & Blade II when it is released later this year (I guess?). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3P8AYtiaaFE The one thing that bothers me about this video, as nice as it is with all the new features and details being shown, is that it looks like a lot of information that will have to be put onto this wiki. I'm more of an editor, not really a content creator, but I will help as much as I can when the time comes. I realize that not everyone will be looking to the internet for game info on day one, since no one would really know anything about the game without playing it for themselves first. I also realize that the wiki is not the only source for infomation, there are forums, livestreams, etc. but at the end of the day this is the "Mount & Blade Wiki" so we do seem to have a responsibility to have articles on Bannerlord in progress, at least. I know that there is a lot of information about Warband that didn't show up here until two years after it was released, and that you and I are not the only people who would be adding/editing information on this website after M&B II comes out, but I just wanted to give you a heads-up on the matter anyway. Bhugs (talk) 04:36, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism request Pls let the Clais thing slide fam pls :No, it's vandalism. I should have banned you, but I forgot. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra' ◄►]] 23:59, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Unit skills Napoleonic Wars Hi, how I saw at an article for the English Napoleonic Wars-Units, somebody of your Wiki discovered where to find the skills for them. Where did you look them up in the Game-Datas? Thank you, Da Saem – Kontakt, Bürokrat von (de) Mount a. Blade- und Stronghold-Wiki Shared files database I am interested to have a general store files ( images) between our wiki , so that I and other Russian participants could easily use files from the English wiki without any problems. --Угрюмец (talk) 01:20, June 28, 2016 (UTC) added post TroopStat template Viking conquest It's good that you made a new template for viking conquest, because the skills are quite different from the other games and could probably be solved only with some complex coding. The only mistake that I have noticed is that the field for firearms is still there, but I will take care of that. In Viking Conquest they also introduced stamina. But you can't see the amount of stamina in the normal skill screen of a soldier or hero, except of the player character in the player statistics screen. As far I know, the amount of stamina depends on the agility score and the amount of skill points invested in athletics. Should that field be added underneath health as well? Edit: Firearms was only in the description of the template and you removed it already from the template. My bad. Anyway, I will try to update the hero pages from viking conquest with the new template and the new troopstats as well for the heroes with the version 2.000 data. 23dutch45man (talk) 20:59, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Selecting multiple Groups in Combat (Warband) Hello there, until now i never involved myself into editing a wiki, so i basically have no starting point or general idea how to do it correctly, so i thought writing to one of the top contributors might be a good alternative to messing up an well writen article. In addition im not sure my english is well enought since im not native english speaking. But i stumbled upon a thing while playing (i play M&B:Warband with Diplomacy mostly, but checked this case back with native Warband aswell to be sure its worth adding) which i think is worth noting and which i never read before, not here nor on the official forums: On the "Battle" Page under the "Commands" Point it says already that Warbands provides a different and broader set of options', but i never saw any hint in any guide i read that you can select multiple groups while holding down the Shift Key, for example "Shift 1+2" selectes Infantry and Archers together! It was a great discovery for me, making commanding troops a big part easier, and since it mentiones Formations from With Fire&Sword i feel like adding a note for this should be appropriate, as said i never saw any hint for this on any source, maybe for a new player (like myself, too) its an important thing to know. Hopefully this is understandable enought for you to get my point... Best regards, Fox 10:29, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Why are the resource exports in the villages' pages all gone? I'd like to ask why are the resource exports in the villages' pages all gone. Once encountered in-game, the villagers tell you what's exported from their village, and this info was then put into the villages' pages here. What reason was there for the deletion of that info? ADazz (talk) 15:40, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Greetings from Vanguard Hello! I'm Stuart, and I'm representing Wikia's Vanguard team. We're users who volunteer to help communities adopt new technologies and features, like content portability. We've identified your community as a high priority for introducing the Portable Infobox tool, which has a lot of benefits for your community. Rather than get into all of the metrics and numbers (though I can present some of those if you're interested), I'll keep it simple; I'd like to upgrade the Infobox templates themselves so that they can be accessible on any current and future platform. Maintaining them if you want to make changes should be very simple. I'm edited your existing Drafts of Infoboxes in (and made new drafts of Infoboxes that were not correctly categorized as Infoboxes), which you can modify or approve early if you'd like. There are guides and resources on the Portability Hub for the structure and styles that can help you modify them. Everything should work properly as set up, so if we don't hear back from you, we'll assume there were no problems and will come back and approve the work as-is on or after October 31. Also, if you have any questions or concerns, please let me know. Thanks!--TwoTailedFox (talk) 11:40, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :I completely understand that reservation, however, please allow me to address it with a little bit of personal experience. :Until earlier this year, I was a staunch Monobook user, and by that, I mean I had used it exclusively since 2005. I did not use Monaco, and I did not use Oasis. That changed when I became part of Vanguard; I decided to go cold turkey, and switch to Oasis, for a number of very good reasons. Firstly, Monobook is what is known as deprecated, in that Fandom does not guarantee support and/or compatibility with future product changes or new features. Secondly, Monobook takes up negligible traffic because the default skin for users who are not logged in is Oasis; you have to manually trigger that with the useskin command in the address bar. And thirdly, seeing everything in Monobook gives you a false perspective on how your content looks to the outside world. I also found that, properly configured, the Navigation bar for Oasis at the top of article pages can be configured to very closely replicate the functionality of the Sidebar found in Monobook. Oasis also has access to a little something called a Syntax Checker, that checks to make sure that your formatting is correct, and after using it for months, it makes editing pages to find mistakes much less of a hassle. Case in point: this edit corrected some formatting earlier in your talk page that was causing a cascading formatting error for everything below it; that error was nailed with with the syntax checker. :Now, on to compatibility. While my overall advice is to use Oasis, it is possible to create a theme that Monobook can enforce, however, it's not something that 99.99% of the traffic to the wiki will ever notice.--TwoTailedFox (talk) 18:24, October 19, 2016 (UTC)